A start of a new Pokemon master
by Codevoltage 23
Summary: The child of Ash Ketchum start his journey in the kanto region. Where he will make new friends and rivals.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 **where the journey begins.**

**This is my first Pokémon story and I hope that you guys enjoy and if you have any feedback let me know so i could improved in the next chapter.**

* * *

It's a nice and clear day in Pallet Town, while Pidgey's flew over it. It is also home of the Ketchum residence.

"Hey Pikachu can you wake up Emi and Leo I don't want them to miss breakfast." Ash said to his Pokémon.

"Pika" Replied his longtime friend.

In the kitchen was his beautiful wife who has shoulder length brown hair, wearing her red pajamas. "Ash Sweetie can you set up the table for me, we have to make this day special for Leo you know."

Ash smiled and did as he was told. "Sure May."

Upstairs was a 4 year old girl sleeping in her Pichu pajamas while hugging Glaceon who was sleeping soundly in her arms. Then came in Pikachu who smiled at the two sleeping soundly, oh how much he hates waking the youngest Ketchum of the household, she slept like an angel sleeping in the clouds, but it's what his friend wants, so Pikachu jumped on the bed and poked Glaceon who woke up in annoyance from being poked on her side.

Glaceon released herself from Emi's grip and stretched getting rid of the sleep she had. Glaceon then licked her cheek getting the four year old to wake up. Emi slowly opened her eyes getting a good vision of her surroundings and smiled. "Good morning Glaceon and Pikachu." Glaceon rubbed her cheek with hers, while Pikachu signaled her to go down stairs. Emi has tan skin like her mother, same style brown hair as her, with sapphire colored eyes. Emi climbed down her bed and headed downstairs to meet up with her parents. "Good morning mommy and daddy." Emi said greeting her parents.

Meanwhile back on the room there was a boy standing up getting rid of his sleep. "Oh man I'm never going to get used to waking up this early in the morning, but this is the day where I'm going to become a Pokémon trainer so let's get this day started."

He put on his slippers and walked over to the bathroom to wash his face so it could give him energy.

Back in the kitchen May greeted her youngest daughter with a smile on her face until she realizes that Leo wasn't awake which changed her mood. She started thinking through her mind. _**If he is going to start his journey just like Ash did on falling asleep and not even getting one of the starters. I think there would be another Ash in the family by going late for his first Pokémon**__**.**_ "Leo! Hurry up and wake up, unless you want to start your journey just like your father did." May saying with an angry voice.

While Leo was in the bathroom he could hear his mother calling to him. He felt full alert to it and opened the door as fast as he can before his mother would drag him out. Leo rushed down stairs with water dripping down his face and made his way to the kitchen.

As he entered he saw his older sister sitting down with her Espeon, while Emi was with her dad washing their hands.

She turned around and noticed Leo's face was dripping. "Hey dork I see you're finally awake." She told him.

Leo headed for a chair and sat down. "I was already awake?" He told her. "I was washing my face."

She shrugged her shoulders and petted her Espeon on the head.

Ash and Emi found their seats and sat down next to each other.

"Alright guys here are your breakfast." May said with a grin and placed the tray of food on the table. She smiled when she saw her family with happy smiles. "Dig in you guys." May sat down next to her son and watched how everyone was filling their plates. May ruffled up Leo's hair. "So Leo have you decided who is going to be your first Pokémon or do we have to help you out.

"I think my best choice would be charmander, look at dad's charizard he is the toughest in charizard valley," he said in a confident way.

"I teach you well son, but you know he won't be coming close on beating my charizard." Ash said in a joking manner.

Leo smirked. "Oh yeah I take your charizard anytime, anywhere with my charmander even right here on the middle of the table," Leo said with excitement.

A vein appeared on May's forehead. "Oh no you two aren't, I kick both of your butts if you guys break my new table!" She yelled as Ash and Leo sat back down eating their breakfast. Emi laughed at her dad and brother.

After they all finish eating their breakfast May got up and picked everyone's plate up with the help of Glaceon and Pikachu.

"Mom do you need help with that?" he ask nicely

"No its okay Glaceon, and Pikachu are already helping me and plus aren't you going to go visit grandma Delia and grandpa Oak?" she asked.

"Of course," he answers with a big smile on his face.

"I knew you would say that, get going now and tell them we all say hi," May said kissing him in the forehead.

Before Leo would head out Ash stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Leo I don't want you to enter and fight against Mr. Mime, your grandma told me that last time you went you guys were fighting for a room to clean," Ash strictly said hoping it won't happen again.

Leo scratched the back of his head. Then he looked at his wrist pretending he had a watch. "Well dad look at the time I got to go." Leo ran off towards his grandma's house to pay a visit.

Before they were about to close the door Typhlosion ran out of the door catching up with Leo.

"Leo wait up I think Typhlosion wants to come along with you." Ash yelled from their house.

"Is that right Typhlosion?" Leo asked.

"Ty-phlo," he responded.

"Alright let's go then Typhlosion," Leo said happily.

The two headed towards Leo's grandma's house which was near his house. Leo smiled warmly when he saw his grandma watering the plants.

"Good morning grandma." Leo happily said with Typhlosion following him behind.

Delia stopped watering her plants and smiled when she saw her grandson entering her garden. Delia took her gloves off to give him a proper hug. "Morning Leo how are you?"

"I'm great grandma thanks and everyone said hi." Leo replied and parted from the hug.

"That's sweet of them." Delia answered with a grin. Then she noticed Typhlosion next to him, she knelt down and patted him on the head.

Typhlosion just smile at his trainer's mom and just let her pet him.

Delia stood up and asked her grandson about the journey he was going to begin.

"Leo I wonder who is going to be your starter Pokémon?" Said Delia in a wondering tone

"I think I would go with charmander since dad's charizard is the strongest in charizard valley." Leo explain hoping his would be stronger as his dad's

Delia smile at her grandson's great spirit.

Professor Oak came out of the house with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I'm really happy to see that you're here, but you really should get going unless you don't want to get a starter like your dad."

Leo's eyes widen in shock and looked at Typhlosion. "Well see you granny and grandpa I really got to go."

Then Delia remembered that she got something to give him. "Wait Leo I want to give you something that you might like." She entered her house to pick up Leo's gift. Leo and Typhlosion waited outside with Professor Oak until Delia finally came out of the house with a dark green backpack with a red symbol in the middle.

Leo was surprise on seeing his dad's old backpack. "Thanks grandma I look inside of it later when I get to Uncle Gary's house." Leo and Typhlosion rushed towards Gary's house.

**Gary's Lab:**

"So I see you pick Bulbasaur that's a good option to start your journey, good luck and here are your 5 pokeballs and your pokedex." Gary handed the stuff.

"Thank you Professor Gary, now I'm ready to start my journey!" she happily cried.

The girl ran out of the door and passed by Leo and Typhlosion.

"Hey I got a Bulbasaur and my 5 pokeballs and pokedex from Professor Gary." She happily gave Leo and Typhlosion a hug before running off.

Both Leo and Typhlosion gave each other a puzzle look. "That girl is very friendly right Typhlosion."

"Ty" Typhlosion responded.

Leo knocks on Gary's door softly waiting for someone to answer the door.

As they waited for a couple of seconds a dark blue hair women answer the door and squealed when she saw Leo. She embraced the 10 year old with a tight hug. Leo smiled when his Aunt gave him a hug, but wished that she didn't have to give him a hug that would merely kill him.

"Nice to see you Aunt Dawn, but can you loosen the hug? You're choking me." Leo Asked.

Dawn giggles and releases him from the tight hug and smiled. "I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't help it since I haven't seen you and besides you're going off to your journey today, so I had to give you a big hug.

Leo chuckles and wonders if she would let him inside. "Aunt Dawn, can I come in now?"

Dawn blushes in embarrassment and allows him to enter. As he and Typhlosion entered they headed for the lab where his Uncle would meet him at.

When Leo and Typhlosion entered the lab they saw a little five year old girl playing with Gary's Umbreon happily. Leo smiled at his niece.

"Hey Lily aren't you going to give your uncle a hug." Leo said in a sarcastic tone.

The blue hair girl stood up and rushed towards her uncle and gave him a hug. "Uncle Leo!"

Leo returned the hug while smiling. "How's my favorite niece doing?"

Lily smiled. "Good Uncle Leo."

Gary soon came in the lab with a clipboard in his hand and grinned. "Leo it's nice to see you kiddo."

Leo set Lily down and turned around facing his Uncle. "Hey Uncle Gary it's nice to see you to."

"You know you are very lucky because this is my last Pokémon on the lab." Gary said walking towards his machine pulling out a poke ball and handed it to him. "I saved the best for last." He said in a joking way.

Leo stared at the poke ball. "Thank you, Uncle." Leo grabbed his backpack and set it on the ground digging through it and took out a set of clothes, which Gary remembered very well.

He placed his hand under his chin. "I see that Delia gave you Ash old set of clothes."

Leo nodded and asked if he could change. Gary pointed at a near bathroom. Leo headed for it and changed into his father Kanto clothes only thing that was different was the shoes and gloves, his shoes were red and black high top sneakers as for his gloves they were fingerless black and white gloves.

"How do I look? Do I at least look better than my dad?" Leo said while posing as if he was a model.

"Yeah you look okay mini-Ash." Dawn squealed from seeing Leo in Ash's old clothes. After Dawn's comment Gary headed to Leo and gave him a pokedex and 5 pokeballs. Soon after Leo collected his things he headed outside to start his journey with a new friend to his side in his poke ball.

* * *

**Well I hope you readers enjoyed second chapter is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2:Route 1

**Chapter 2: Route 1**

**This is my second chapter. Thanks to those who read my fan fiction I really appreciated that. And I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

The sun was setting and Leo looked up at the darkening sky realizing that he had to set up camp. Leo was looking around trying to find a good camping sight. As Leo tried to find a good spot, Typhlosion pulled on his jeans getting his attention.

Leo looked at Typhlosion with a puzzled look. "What's up Typhlosion did you find something?"

Typhlosion pointed at a nice stream. Leo grinned at the spot Typhlosion found.

"Great work buddy let's go." Leo said scratching behind Typhlosion's small ears.

As the duo arrived Leo knelt down to place his backpack on the ground.

Leo took out his father's old sleeping bag. So far that he noticed he has been using a few things his father once used when he was traveling. Yet the thought of him being like his father brought in high expiation.

He wondered if he would have to make it to the top 5 in his first Pokémon league. Leo was about to lie down until Typhlosion crawled underneath his head to keep him from having his head lay on the dirt. He smiled at Typhlosion for his generosity.

"Thanks Typhlosion you've always been a good friend you know." Leo commented at the Johto starter.

While Typhlosion grinned and sat down.

Leo gazed at the nearly darken sky and thought about what his father would expect. It felt hard for him to really think it. So he thought about asking Typhlosion.

"Hey Typhlosion, do you think my dad would expect a lot from me?" Leo asked still staring at the sky.

Typhlosion lifted his head and shook it. "Ty,"

Leo took Typhlosion word, since he has been with Ash during his traveling times. So he had to believe by what Typhlosion meant.

Another thing that wondered Leo more was the Pokémon he got from his Uncle. He pulled out the poke ball from his belt and fidgeted with it.

_**I might as well let it out? **_Leo thought, "Go Poke ball!" He tossed his Poke ball in the air and watched the flashing light hitting the ground.

Leo stood up while Typhlosion stayed where he was and watched Leo's Pokémon starter making its debut. In front of the due was a red lizard with a cream belly and its tip of its tail lit up.

"Charmander," Cried the Kanto starter.

Typhlosion sighed at the fire Pokémon thinking that Charmander might not be able to protect Leo. The thought about Charmander traveling with Leo made Typhlosion cringed with doubt. Yet he did smile when he saw Leo happy.

Leo happily gave his Charmander a hug. He felt that Charmander would be his perfect partner on their travels in the Kanto region.

"Char" Charmander awkwardly spoke while patting his trainer on the back.

As for Typhlosion he sighed and shut his eyes to get some sleep.

Leo let go of Charmander and chuckled. "Sorry Charmander about the hug I was just really excited."

"Char" Charmander accepted the apology.

There was silence and the only sound that was heard was someone's stomach growling. Leo looked at Typhlosion with a puzzled stare. "Are you hungry Typhlosion?" Typhlosion shrugged and sat up.

Then he turned towards Charmander who was embarrassingly moving the dirt with his foot. Leo grinned at his Pokémon. "Guessing you guys are hungry huh?"

Charmander nodded as he sat down rubbing his belly while Typhlosion was staring at the dark sky. Leo digged through his backpack and took out two cans of Pokémon food for them.

"Here you go Charmander." Leo handed Charmander his food. He gave the other to Typhlosion to eat. He smiled that they were able to enjoy their meal. As Leo was about to take his foot out he noticed that Charmander had a hard time opening the lid. Leo grabbed the can and took the lid off and handed it back to the Kanto starter.

Charmander cried happily and ate his food. Leo then looked at Typhlosion who was also eating happily. Leo gazed at the full moon and smiled at the light. Even without a fire they didn't need it since Typhlosion and Charmander are fire types.

Leo digged through his backpack only to find out that he has Pokémon food. He sighed deeply and searched again only to find berries that would help him or his Pokémon if they were hurt. So he took out an oral berry and ate it.

When Typhlosion finished he gazed at Leo who was eating a berry. He frowned towards Leo for that. He didn't like it when Leo feed everyone properly and himself poorly. Typhlosion stood up and headed towards Leo.

"Ty" Typhlosion called out to Leo.

Leo eyed Typhlosion and smiled. "Hey buddy I know that you're worried about me eating a berry, but I'll be fine Typhlosion honest I'll eat when we arrive at the Pokémon center."

Typhlosion rested his head on his lap while Leo petted his head softly. Charmander looked at the two and looked at the ground sadly wishing Leo could give him a lot of care like he's giving Typhlosion.

"Charmander, why don't you come over and join us?" Charmander look up and saw Leo's smile and signaling him to join them.

"Char man" He got up and rested his head on his arm.

"Good night guys." Leo closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The sun rose from the horizon brining warmth around the forest and the Pokémon that are living in. The sun's ray hit Leo across the face. As Leo opened his eyes he felt a quick pain in his neck.

"Ahh" Leo placed his hand on his neck while rubbing it. _**I need to remind myself not to sleep like this again. **_Leo grinned at his Pokémon that were asleep. He gently rested Typhlosion's head on the ground and softly pick Charmander up placing his head on Typhlosion's back.

He left to gather up some berries, but not before opening up two cans of Pokémon food for them.

* * *

Leo was walking back to his campsite with berries in his hands. As he was heading back he notices a dark orange fur with a white belly. Its arms and feet have patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet are tan with a circular orange pad.

Leo got close to the dark orange Pokémon who was lying on the ground badly injured that seem like he was just done with a battle.

"Hey little buddy are you alright." Light speak as he got close to the Pokémon.

Raichu was standing up while looking at Leo with a mean look like he was ready to attack.

Leo stops and tries to make him realize that he wasn't trying to hurt him."Hey buddy I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to help you ok."

Raichu didn't trust him so he throw a weak thunder shock at him due to his several injures, Leo fell on his butt trying not to get hurt by the thunder shock.

* * *

After hearing a sound of thunder Typhlosion ears perked and realized Leo wasn't around and was worried. He woke charmander up and ran towards where the sound was heard.

Raichu was ready to strike again and Leo didn't had any protection so he would get injured really badly, Raichu use thunder shock which was right in Leo's face but Typhlosion use flame thrower which made the two attacks collide to each other.

Typhlosion and Raichu were ready to strike again but Leo got between the two of them which made them stop.

"Typhlosion that's enough it's too weak to battle." Leo said and walked slowly towards the electric Pokémon. "Don't worry I won't hurt you I promise."

Raichu got into a battle stance ready to attack with whatever strength it had left, but soon fell down unconscious. Leo rushed towards the fallen Pokémon and lifted it up.

Then he eyed his two Pokémon. "We have to get my backpack." Leo rushed towards the campsite with Typhlosion and Charmander close behind.

When they arrived Leo set it on his sleeping bag letting it get some rest while he made some potion for it. Leo eyed both Typhlosion and Charmander.

"Can you guys take care of Raichu for me while I make the potion?" He asked them. Charmander nodded and Typhlosion sat down watching the injured Raichu with a bored expression.

He searched through his backpack finding the right type of berries. As he took the right type out he thought for a moment remembering how his uncle Brock showed him.

He took out a bowl and added the berries into it. He smashed them with a certain rock making the potion for Raichu.

Little did he know Raichu was taking a small peek at Leo? Raichu noticed that Leo was working hard. Guilt was surrounding Raichu for nearly hurting him.

"Rai," Raichu whispered and fell asleep to gather up its strength.

"Finished," Leo said whipping the sweat off his forehead. He eyed Raichu who was still asleep and his other Pokémon. Charmander was chancing a butterfly around and Typhlosion had his arms crossed. Leo sat up and took the bowl and headed towards Raichu.

Leo sat the bowl down, but realized he didn't have any cloth on him. So he tore a piece off his over shirt. He dipped his hand into the bowl and gently rubbed it on its belly.

Raichu winced in pain. "Rai" Raichu released static and shock Leo.

Typhlosion shot Raichu a glare for hurting its master's son, while Charmander watched what was going on.

"Don't worry guys Raichu is just scared." He told them and focused on Raichu. "Hey buddy I'm only trying to help you so don't worry. I know it hurts, but it's the only way to help."

Raichu sat up and took a deep breath. While Leo rubbed more of the potion on Raichu's belly. Raichu cringed but suck up the pain. When Leo finished he wrapped the piece of shirt around it.

"Rai," Raichu cried happily when Leo finished tying the shirt around it.

"There you go Raichu, just don't battle for a while." Leo said gathering up his things. "Hey Typhlosion, Charmander we need to get going." He picked up his backpack and started walking towards the next location while Typhlosion and Charmander followed.

Leaving Raichu sitting down watching them walking into the forest. "Rai, Rai,"

Leo, Charmander, and Typhlosion were walking down the forest to get to the next town.

"Char" Charmander looked behind him and noticed that Raichu was following them. "Char, char, charmander,"

Leo felt a tug on his jeans and noticed Charmander was pointing behind them. "What's up Charmander?"

"Char," He pointed behind them.

Leo looked and noticed that Raichu was standing behind them. "Hey Raichu, do you want to come with us to Viridian City?"

"Rai," Raichu cried and jumped on top of his head.

* * *

As they headed for Viridian Leo saw different type of Pokémon around the forest. He held his Charmaders hand since the fire starter wanted him to. Typhlosion was beside Leo and Raichu was on his head. The day was bright and it wouldn't take much for them to arrive at the next town. Suddenly a trainer appeared in front of them.

"Hey that's MY Raichu!" The trainer said

"Well here you go" Leo responded, while handing the mouse Pokémon out. But made Leo loosen the grip, allowing Raichu to fall thru his hand and go to the back of Leo's leg. Typhlosion then noticed this making a growling sound to Raichu's trainer.

"What? You want my Raichu, well you are going to have to battle for it."

"Pokémon are not prizes you win thru battles." Leo said angered.

"We will see, now Pinsir common out!" The trainer commanded. A wide dull brown Pokémon appeared with large pair of grey, spiky pincers on top of its head. The bug-type Pokémon remembered that the kid in front of him right now was the same kid he had attacked five years ago in route 1, but was suddenly saved by a newly evolved Typhlosion.

Typhlosion recognized the stag beetle Pokémon, who then got in front of Leo and darkened his face in anger waiting for the Pinsir to make a move. Soon Pinsir remembered the Typhlosion in front of them was that same who saved the boy. Pinsir started tell his trainer to leave by pulling his shirt.

"What? Why do you want to leave?" The trainer asked in confusion.

"Well you see, this Typhlosion right here beat your Pinsir five years ago." Leo said scratching Typhlosion.

"Whatever" The trainer responded in an angry tone, while returning his Pinsir, and started walking away. "And you could keep that Raichu; she is useless to me now since she can't learn any new attacks."

Leo saw the guy disappear in the forest, so he decided to head towards Viridian City and headed for the Pokémon center.

* * *

As soon as he entered the Pokémon center he talked to nurse Joy, and asked her to heal his Raichu and Charmander. Leo then called home to tell his mom he had arrived safely and recruited a new friend.

"Well Leo that's really good, but your father will need Typhlosion, so he won't be going with you any longer." May said. "By the way your uncle Max has a present for you but he will arrive in 2 days at Pewter City."

May then sent Leo Typhlosion's Poke ball and some money. Nurse Joy came in holding a tray with two Poke balls; he then said his good-byes to Typhlosion and sent him back to Pallet Town.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy may you know where can I register for the Pokémon League?" Leo asked.

"Sure, just come over here and hand me your Pokedex" Nurse Joy answered.

Leo did as he was told and waited for just a few seconds until Joy gave him back his pokedex. He then noticed in the computer was all his data, and a picture. Leo thanked Nurse Joy and left the Pokémon center headed into route 2.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one is coming soon. Please leave any feedback. Thanks**


End file.
